The present invention relates to apparatus for inserting papers into a jacket, and more particularly to a low-cost, low-volume machine for placing inserts into newspapers and the like.
The current publishing market has an unmet need for a machine to insert materials into a newspaper or the like which is both inexpensive and simple in its construction and operation. This need is met, however, by the present invention. This new apparatus, unlike the insert machines which are now on the market, is designed to be used by businesses which do not have the financial means to purchase and maintain the more complex paper insert machines.
The new paper insert machine has some major advantages over the existing models. First, the initial cash outlay to procure this present invention is substantially less than the initial costs of the available insert machines. Second, the present paper insert apparatus was designed to operate at less than 10,000 papers per hour which would allow one person to operate the machine. Generally, the larger, high-speed insert machines require a full crew of individuals to keep the machine operational.
Another major advantage of the new paper insert apparatus is that no support equipment is necessary for the machine's operation. This eliminates the cost of purchasing and maintaining equipment such as vacuum pumps, compressors and electronic control systems; these are normally required for the larger units.
Finally, the present invention considerably reduces the number of machine adjustments that a publisher needs to make. Often a publisher does not have the tehcnical expertise to make the adjustments himself or does not have the financial means to hire someone to make the necessary adjustments.